1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to an electronic apparatus and an image output method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent technological development, electronic apparatus have been proposed which can output a motion picture that can be recognized as a 3D motion picture by the user (hereinafter referred to as a 3D-viewable motion picture).
One common image presenting method that is used when such an electronic apparatus presents a 3D motion picture to the user is as follows. Only the right eye and only the left eye of the user are caused to see right-eye images and left-eye images having a parallax, respectively, whereby the user can recognize the displayed motion picture three-dimensionally.
When an electronic apparatus is to present a 3D motion picture to the user, there may occur a case that a set of images to be seen by the right eye and a set of images to be seen by the left eye are not presented to the respective eyes properly because of such factors as the distance between the user and the display screen and the size of the display screen and, as a result, the user cannot properly recognize the displayed motion picture as a 3D motion picture.
For example, where a 3D-viewable motion picture is displayed on a large display screen, the parallax between right-eye images and left-eye images may become so large that the user cannot properly recognize it three-dimensionally.